joeygreypawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheldon J. Plankton
Sheldon J. Plankton is Mr. Krabs' arch-nemesis and the main antagonist in the Joey Greypaws and SpongeBob Squarepants television series. He is also the largest protagonist villain, although in some episodes that mainly focus on him, he is not portrayed as an antagonist/villain. He operates a failing restaurant called the Chum Bucket, located directly across the street from the Krusty Krab. His primary goal is to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and put Mr. Krabs out of business. Plankton's goal of world domination is thwarted by Joey. In "Friend or Foe," it was revealed that Mr. Krabs and Plankton were briefly best friends during their childhood, but a dispute over the Krabby Patty secret formula ended their friendship. Description. Plankton, as his name suggests, is a tiny green plankton that can fit in the palm of one's hand. He has stubby appendages and one yellow eye with a red pupil. He has a long, skinny antennae with small green spikes sticking out along them. Biography. Sheldon J. Plankton was born the only known child of Mama Plankton and Gordon Plankton, son of Grandma Plankton. He was born on November 30, 1942. This is also the birth date of his former best friend and current rival Eugene H. Krabs. When they were kids, Plankton and Krabs were considered outcasts by other kids because Krabs was poor and Plankton was a nerd. When they discovered that money could bring them out of their poverty, they decided to make money selling hamburger patties, and set up a mini-restaurant in the local dump. At first, their burgers were not successful; the first of their patties was tried by Old Man Jenkins, who was knocked out by the contaminated burger. Plankton started complaining about how Jenkins had been old and not able to handle the patty. Offended by this, Krabs tried to take the recipe from Plankton to improve upon. Plankton wanted to do this himself, but he only ended up with the corner of the recipe, which read: "And a pinch of chum." Plankton stormed out of the restaurant, and went to create his own recipe, using only his memory, the corner of the recipe, and science. At school, Plankton tried to sell his chum burgers in a chum bucket and failed, when Krabs succeeded with his Krabby Patties, which he had created by accident when Plankton had slammed the door. Ingredients fell in the patty batter, thus creating the patty. Plankton later named his restaurant the Chum Bucket, after the secret ingredient of the original unsuccessful patty recipe. Mr. Krabs named his restaurant the Krusty Krab, after himself. To this very day, Plankton has been single-mindedly obsessed with obtaining the Krabby Patty formula and running the Krusty Krab out of business. He often goes to incredible and quite ridiculous lengths to do so. In "SpongeBob's Last Stand," for example, he builds a massive highway that goes straight through Jellyfish Fields and over the Krusty Krab, leading right to his restaurant simply to do so. In "Dunces and Dragons," it was implied that the fight between the Plankton and Krabs families began centuries ago when Plankton's evil overlord ancestor Planktonamor was vanquished by a Krabby Patty. Since there was not any feud between Krabs and Plankton in their early childhood, it is possible that these families settled their differences until the childhoods of Krabs and Plankton. In a comic story, Mr. Krabs and Plankton are shown to have been college roommates. Their rivalry is shown to have been caused by a series of things, including Plankton being stepped on by Mr. Krabs (which didn't annoy him at all), being closed inside Mr. Krabs' book (which aggravated him a little), and Mr. Krabs going out with his date and Plankton's date (which started their rivalry). Since it was revealed in "Friend or Foe" that they were rivals earlier than college, this story is likely non-canon. Even in the present day of the series, Krabs and Plankton are occasionally shown to somewhat get along, such as in "New Leaf" and "Best Frenemies." The major on Plankton's degree is Tank Driving. Later, when Plankton was an adult, he married Karen. Plankton's restaurant, the Chum Bucket, has always been extremely unsuccessful, not only because of competition from the Krusty Krab and Plankton's rude and cruel treatment of the people in Bikini Bottom, but also due to the extremely poor quality of the food and Plankton's constant failure to clean the place up. As its name implies, the Chum Bucket serves chum-based foods, all of which taste terrible. In "Plankton's Regular," the Krusty Krab adds chum to its menu in an attempt to steal Plankton's single regular customer (who was in reality being paid by to eat at the Chum Bucket and pretend to like the food there, so that Plankton would 'Quit complaining'). The customer is disgusted by their chum, and says that it is the second foulest thing he has ever tasted (it can be inferred that Plankton's chum is the number one worst). This implies that chum is inherently disgusting, and cannot be made to taste good, although this is shown to be false in the Season 7 episode, "Greasy Buffoons," and in the episode "Chum Fricassee." In "Greasy Buffoons," Plankton used excess grease from the Krusty Krab's grease trap that was dumped near the Chum Bucket, to make his sales skyrocket (although it is unknown if this made the chum taste good, as Plankton could have been lying, and his customers could have been tasting only the grease, as the flavor could have covered up the chum's flavor). Category:Spongebob Characters Category:Antagonists